Moonlight Love
by choklatteluvr
Summary: A steamy story of torrid love affairs and horrible heartwrenching breakups. Keep a box of kleenex nearby.


It was the beginning of a new school year. The last year that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would spend at Hogwarts. So really, it was the end of beginnings of this sort for them. Hermione contemplated this fact as she wandered around Platform 9 and ¾, dropping off her things at the luggage compartment and attempting to find Harry and Ron.

She soon found them all right. It wasn't that hard once she had reached the other end of the platform, where Harry was surrounded by a group of new first-years, who were evidently looking for autographs. Also, she noticed, many girls in their year were in the mob. She pushed her way through the crowd and noticed why this might be. Harry looked amazing. Ron, who was beside him (looking slightly scared of the attention, she noticed), had also become quite attractive. Both the boys had grown several inches and filled out nicely.

"HARRY! RON!" she squealed. They smiled as they caught sight of her.

"HERMIONE!" they yelled in unison. They all embraced; despite the fact that Hermione had long ago decided she would never be the victim of a group hug. She felt their muscular arms around her back and her stomach gave quite a turn. The fact that her two best friends had turned into guys she could only describe as _hot_ would take some getting used to.

They all talked about their summers as they forced their way through Harry's fan club and into the train to find a compartment. It was quite a jolly atmosphere between them because over the past year Voldemort had finally been defeated, and they no longer had to fear for their lives.

They walked along the train until they found a compartment that was empty. Or so they thought. They walked in; still chatting away, and only noticed the girl already seated there once they had sat down. She had short-ish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was probably tall (hard to tell since she was sitting down) and was moderately slim. She had already noticed them and was watching them intently. When she saw that they had finally realized her existence, she spoke.

"Er…. hi…" she said slightly awkwardly.

"Oh gosh so sorry. We didn't see you in the compartment! Shall we go somewhere else?" Hermione asked, obviously flustered.

"No that's okay," the girl smiled. "I'm new here. I was just waiting for _someone_ to barge into my compartment so I could make some friends. No matter how odd they might be…" she trailed off as she saw Ron and Harry in a full-out thumb war. They noticed her surprised gaze and flushed. Harry then began giggling in an alarmingly girlish way. The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Anyway," said Hermione. "My names Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry." She indicated the two boys, who were now seated.

"I'm Apple Ulaine. Nice to meet you." She smiled. "Are you Harry _Potter_? That boy that's been in _Wizard Star Weekly_ like, six times?"

"Yeah…" replied Harry, turning red again. He couldn't help noticing that Apple was _very_ pretty.

"UGH!" she yelled, which was thoroughly surprising to Harry. He was used to people going totally star-struck around him, not making sounds of utter disgust.

"Sorry" said Apple. "It's just like, no offence or anything, but I'm totally getting tired of hearing about you. You've only been famous for like, seventeen years!" she rolled her eyes.

"Uh…I'm sorry?" said Harry strangely, not knowing how to react to Apple's attitude.

"Nah, s'ok. I'll forgive you. But just 'cause you're so cute!" she grinned widely at him, and Harry looked into his lap, blushing for the second time in five minutes. Hermione, noticing Harry's discomfort, decided to change the topic.

"Sooo…. what brings you to Hogwarts, Apple?"

"Oh…hahahaha it's a HILARIOUS story," Apple replied. "I used to go to Maggie's School of Sorcery for Young Witches. I really didn't like it there. And last year the school blew up!"

The other three gave her a surprised, and slightly frightened look.

"Oh. Ha. No fault of mine, I promise you. It was an accident in the Advanced Potions class. No one was hurt and the school is open again now. But my parents knew I hated it there so they used the accident as an excuse to have me transferred."

"That's…interesting," said Ron, speaking for the first time. He seemed just as flustered by Apple's extravagance as Harry. But it might have been because of Hermione's presence as well.

"Indeed," agreed Harry. "The three of us have been here since first year. So we'd be happy to show you around,"

"That would be excellent!" exclaimed Apple.

Hermione noticed that the Apple and Harry held each other's gaze for a little longer than necessary. This should be interesting, she thought to herself.


End file.
